1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch processing devices and more particularly, to touch processing devices capable of transmitting a plurality of detection images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch sensitive panels or screens are important human-machine interfaces, especially for consumer electronic products like portable phones, tablet PCs, or Personal Digital Assistances (PDAs). Touch sensitive screens are one of the main input/output (I/O) devices. As capacitive touch sensitive screens, especially those of projected capacitive types, are highly sensitive to finger touches, it has become one of the main design choices for touch sensitive panels/screens on the market. Touching the screen with the tip of a finger will inevitably block part of the screen, and the user will not be able to visually confirm a point that is being detected by the touch sensitive. In addition, one cannot have as accurate control as using a pen (or stylus) when using their finger tip(s) to write. Therefore, in addition to using finger tips for touch control, users may also wish to use a stylus for input to the screen.
Generally, the area on a touch sensitive screen touched by the tip of a stylus is much smaller than that touched by the fingertips. For capacitive touch sensitive screens, it has been a challenge to detect the capacitive changes caused by a stylus. In particular, in many professional graphics or typesetting application environments, a lot of functional buttons needs to be added in the design process of the stylus. In view of this demand, the touch sensitive screen not only needs to detect the tiny tip of the stylus, but also needs to determine whether these buttons are being pressed.
Since there may be more than one kind of objects, such as the tip of a pen, a finger, a palm etc., simultaneously present on the touch sensitive screen, the touch processing devices may need to employ a plurality of sensing methods for sensing the same touch sensitive panel/screen in order to distinguish the different kinds of object approaching or touching the touch sensitive panel/screen.
In summary, there is a need on the market for a touch processing device that is not only capable of providing sensing information regarding a stylus, but also capable of transmitting capacitively sensed sensing information to allow a receiving end to generate more than one kind of images with the same touch sensitive panel for subsequent processing.